


Sugar and Spock and Everything Kirk

by DefenderoftheDogma



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Female James T. Kirk, Female Spock, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, They are together, also the male versions, but not romantically, exploring differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenderoftheDogma/pseuds/DefenderoftheDogma
Summary: Not quite the oft' requested genderswap fanfic, but a sort of play on it. Female versions of Kirk and Spock are brought on board the normal Enterprise, which later picks up Sarek and Amanda. I was disappointed by the lack of good, clean, genderswap universe meets normal version, so I decided to fix that little problem. No romances.





	1. Chapter 1

**When Spock starts talking about his mom, it isn't 'cause she's dead. This is before that, in original series time. He had other stuff in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This goes for all chapters.**

**Chapter 1**

Captain James T Kirk fought the urge to throw himself at his captors. The only thing holding him back was the phaser pressed against Spock's back. Grudgingly he allowed himself through the forced through the pristine halls towards whoever this Malhinan was. Apparently he was the leader of these Delavans, which automatically made Jim not trust him. Delavans were known for trying to push the boundaries of science, though only for the purpose of getting ahead so they could take over the universe. They had to be given points for creativity, though; they always seemed to have some crazy plan up their sleeves. Jim just couldn't wait to see what this one was. Not. Finally they entered the 'throne room' for lack of a better word. Malhinean was sitting proud as a peacock on his fluffy chair.

"All right, Malhinan, you have us. Let's get to the point, and make it snappy, because my crew is going to be down here to rescue us any minute now."

"Your confidence is misplaced." Malhinan uttered coldly.

"You've never met my chief engineer." Jim locked eyes with the ruler, not-so-subtly challenging his authority.

"And he shall never meet you again." The King shot back aloofly. "Nothing can get through our shields."

"Nothing before now. We just got upgrades, Malhinan. Let us go, and save yourself the trouble."

"Nothing can get through our shields!" The monarch howled. Delavan's were also known for being (very) overconfident and emotional. "Take them away!" Jim and Spock were very roughly handled to where Jim presumed was where they would be able to get a taste of the Delavan's idea of 'fun'. He was not mistaken. The two of them were strapped to a very expensive looking machine, with restraints that not even Spock could break through. Jim tugged on them experimentally anyway.

"This is only an experiment, you understand." Malhinean grinned, circling the helpless starfleet officers. "A first time thing. We expect it to be painful. You will definitely fall unconscious, though admittedly that isn't all because of the pain. Have fun." A whirring began, and Jim threw himself at the cuffs, straining fruitlessly. Then some other machine started releasing some kind of energy lightning thing, and ithurtithurtithurtithurt Jim couldn't remember when he started screaming, all he could ever remember was the pain. And as Malhinean had predicted, unconsciousness soon claimed him. When he came to, It was still on the same table thing, his throat raw, and his entire body convulsing. The Delavans seemed immensely pleased, and were carrying on in a truly annoying manner.

Jim could only moan. He flopped his head to the side to check on Spock, and found the Vulcan returning his gaze, not bothering to hide his staring. He must have woken up before Jim, and simply waited for his captain's awakening, probably while the Delavans taunted his with the knowledge that Jim, with his weaker human anatomy, may never wake again. Jim knew how, despite Spock's emotionless exterior, the possibility would have gnawed relentlessly at him, how he would have been convinced that this was all his fault somehow.

Jim managed a weak smile, and Spock returned it, if only with his eyes. Soon Jim felt someone disengage his hands from the offending cuffs. He was thrown to the ground, and could not find the strength to stand. Someone kicked him in the stomach, and he curled in on himself defensively. Then, through the general haze, there came Spock's voice.

"I will assist the captain in reaching our destination." There was some grunt of affirmation. Then Spock's arms reached out, and Jim felt his limp body be drawn into Spock's cool arms. Jim hated this… vulnerability, coupled with the fact that Spock shouldn't be exerting himself any more than necessary. This definitely qualified as unnessary. Oh well. At least his crew would be here soon.

Jim hadn't been lying when he said his crew would be here any minute. He also wasn't worried about the Delavans trying to use that information to their own tactical advantage. The thing that kept Delavans from being a real danger to the Federation was their overconfidence and innate stubbornness. They would rest assured that there transporter scramblers would save them, and then they would get blasted to bits. Jim would have sighed if he could talk. Delavans.

* * *

Jim and Spock were deposited into separate cells, and both were chained to the wall. When Jim finally got his voice back, he immediately inquired as to Spock's health.

"S-Spock. Are you alright?"

"I am adequate, captain. Yourself?"

"I'll be fine." Spock had pulled himself as close to his captain as he could, and Jim had done the same.

"They told me that you would not awaken. That I had failed to protect you. That you would be plagued with nightmares for the rest of your life, and it was my fault." Spock wouldn't meet Jim's eyes. "I am sorry, captain. Had they wished, it is completely possible they could have carried out their threat. They certainly could have killed you, and still possess the capability to do so. I apologize for my failure to…"

"Spock no. It's not your fault. That's just the drug talking. They poisoned you, remember? Spock, none of this is your fault." Spock seemed to crumple under Jim's forgiving gaze.

"My mother…"

"No, Spock. Don't. You're not yourself right now. You won't want to tell me that stuff later, or if you do, you can tell me then, but I don't want you talking before you're ready." Spock subduedly agreed, and the two of them sat in silence, waiting. Eventually the drug wore off, it wasn't long, and a little after that, there was the all familiar humm of the transporters filling the room.

"Captain." Sulu grinned. "Good to see you again."

"Same, Mr Sulu. Let's get out of here."

"Captain, may I suggest we search for other prisoners? As we are now armed and on guard, it would seem logical."

"Very well, Mr Spock, we certainly can't leave people here, after all. Are there many cells?"

"Negative, captain. There are only 3 cell rooms, and if they are the same size as this one, then any search should be short lived."

"All right, let's go." Two of the redshirts handed out phasers, and the other one equipped them with communicators. They slipped out into the hallway. Jim could almost laugh at the complete lack of guards. Delavans were so overconfident it was really almost comical. Then, suddenly, they got quite the shock. There was a woman there. She had thick blond hair, blue eyes, and, most surprisingly, wore the uniform of a starfleet captain. There were no female captains like that in starfleet. He would have remembered them. They saw each other at the same time.

"Who are you?" The two captains demanded at once. The female responded first.

"I'm Jane T Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. You are?" Everyone's jaw dropped but Spock's and… Jane's?

"What? I'm Captain James T Kirk, and I'm the captain of the _Enterprise_." Jim felt a completely logical surge of protectiveness surge within him at the thought of someone trying to take his ship.

"That's impossible! I… is he a Vulcan?" Jane's eyes were locked on Spock. "I thought Ms Spock was the only first officer Vulcan in starfleet."

Everyone's jaw dropped a little farther.

"My name is also Spock." Spock intoned. "And I advise we exit the area as soon as possible, after you explain your unrestrained nature. We were freed by our comrades from our ship. Are you in league with the Delavans?"

"Actually, I always keep a lock pick in my boot. Now we can't leave yet, we have to get my first officer. This way." Jim and Spock exchanged glances.

"It would seen logical to follow." Spock informed his captain. With no further words but a shrug on Jim's part, they followed the female captain. She entered one of the cell rooms, and ran instantly to one of the cages. There was a slim pale woman inside, what must surely be normally pristine hair rumpled, and far more chains around her body than had been around Mr Spock. The woman's ears were pointed.

"Spock!" Jane called fearfully, green blood covered much of Spock's (for that must be who it was) face, and was crusted about of her uniform. She inserted her lockpick from her boot into the lock's hole, and rushed into the cell. Spock raised her face and gave a small whimper, leaning into her captain's hands making small distressed sounds.

"What's wrong with her?" Jane demanded, though quietly so she wouldn't scare her first officer. Gently she moved her fingers over the woman's cheeks, over toward her ears. She stared over her shoulder at Jim, obviously demanding an answer, but it was Mr Spock who gave it.

"She is suffering from a certain drug. It was also used on myself, however she seems to have far more. It should still wear off."

"All right, but what in the meantime?"

"We take her to the _Enterprise_."

"Mr Spock, what?" Jim cut in. "We don't know if we can trust them yet. They're claiming to be girl versions of us!"

"Captain, my double is obviously suffering. They would not do so unless they truly were against the Delavans. I believe your earth expression is 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. I do not understand how friendships can be formed so easily, however the point remains. If anyone has cause for mistrust, it should be them." JIm didn't look quite convinced, but he allowed Spock to take the lead on this one. Jane pursed her lips.

"Will one of you unlock these chains?" Spock stepped forward, and accepted the lockpick. He gently began unlocking Ms Spock's bonds, also getting a sense of the Vulcan's condition. She had certainly been given far more of the drug than he had, explaining her far more decreased state.

"Are you ready for beam up? Spock questioned.

"Yes. I suppose I have no choice but to trust you." Jane admitted reluctantly. "Ms Spock needs medical attention, and I can't give it to her here."

"Do you know if there are any additional prisoners?" Spock pressed.

"There weren't in the room I was being held in. I don't think there are any more in here, so if there weren't any from your room, I don't think there are any more."

"Very well." Spock allowed. "Then, captain, will you contact the _Enterprise_?" Jane looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I don't have my communicator."

"I was addressing my captain." Spock clarified. This could get confusing fast. Jim took out his communicator.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_. Kirk to _Enterprise_. Yes, we're fine, Scotty. 7 to beam up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jane was sitting in med bay, conversing with Dr McCoy, Captain Kirk, and Mr Spock.

"So let me get this straight." the disgruntled doctor grumbled. "Yer' from another universe, where everyone is gender flipped, and aside from that everything is all the same?"

"I don't know if everything is the same or not. I just know I'm supposed to be a girl, and you're not, and Ms Spock is supposed to be a girl and you're not, and the same goes for everyone else. Aside from that, everything else I've seen is the same."

"This does seem to be a rather fascinating experience." came a higher pitch of the monotone everyone was so used to hearing. Everyone turned to see Ms Spock standing in the doorway, looking as pristine and clean cut as if she had just spent hours in front of a mirror, not walked out of medbay after being beaten by hostile forces and drugged into an inconsolable emotional state. McCoy was not happy.

"What are you doing up! You're as bad as the hobgoblin! You are the hobgoblin! Hobgoblinette?"

"I assure you… doctor, I am in full health. My injuries were superficial, and the drug has worn off completely."

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much." Ms Spock eyed the doctor impassively.

"I am not a member of this crew, nor this starfleet, and therefore you do not possess the right to keep me in sick bay longer than I deem necessary." Ms Spock looked distinctly not-smug. "And I do not deem it necessary to remain here." McCoy spluttered helplessly, trying to come up with an adequate response, and finding none.

"I… I… OF ALL THE INFURIATING, GREEN BLOODED, HALF BREED…" The two Spock's made eye contact past the doctor, and simultaneously that eyebrow was raised.

"I see the doctor is as illogical in your universe as in my own." Ms Spock remarked.

"Indeed." Mr Spock replied. "It is fortunate that you're doctor McCoy was not also brought over."

"He could not be, as the Delavans did not have him, therefore lacking the proper DNA to find a close enough match for, however you are correct. I believe, though, that we shall 'have our hands full with both captain's."

"That is correct. Speaking mathematically, they should be twice as hard to control."

"We shall have to start coming up with alternate methods." The two Kirks stared at each other in undisguised horror.

* * *

The lights of red alert flared, crew members sped through the halls, the very picture of efficiency and focus. Harnauts were attacking, and the Enterprise stood no chance of fighting them. Their only hope was to perfectly time when there would be a small glitch in the shield holding them captive (both Spock's had calculated that would happen; the shield took a lot of energy to maintain) so that they could warp out in the split second the shield was down. It was dangerous, warping from complete stillness, but they had no choice. The Harnauts had heard of the interdimensional travelers, and hoped to interrogate them for possible increases in knowledge. After all, they didn't know things were the same except the gender difference. They were beaming aboard the Enterprise, and searching for the female captain, whom they had decided would break easier than her Vulcan first.

They had locked all doors on the Enterprise, leaving Jane stranded by herself with Harnauts quickly materializing. She fought back, to no avail. There were too many to stun, too many to keep at bay. They grabbed her, and transported away. Kidnapped.

* * *

"Sir, glitch coming in 5.2 minutes."

"Understood, Mr Scott." Jim shut off the comm.

* * *

"5 seconds to warp." Jim said tensely. "4, 3, 2, 1, NOW!" The Enterprise rocketed forward, just as the shield flickered. But the shield reenacted, thankfully only in time to clip the back of the Enterprise. She spun a bit, but quickly righted herself, eventually coming to a halt. Catapulted far from their original destination, they were stranded, if only for the time. Engines burned out, they would take time to repair, time Jane might not have. On the bridge, everyone righted themselves, quickly recovering from the violent lash back. Ms Spock looked out the view spreen, seemingly lost in thought.

"Captain." She spoke. "Permission to leave?"

"Granted." Kirk replied automatically. Ms Spock turned on her heel, and strode quickly to the turbolift. Jim wondered why she'd left, but then, he rarely understood everything his Spock did, let alone a female one from another universe! He turned his attention back to deducing best how to retrieve his female counterpart.

* * *

Ms Spock had deduced that based on the similarities between universes, the viewing port would be in the same place as it was in her universe. She was correct. A small part of her scolded that she should be familiarizing herself with the layout of the ship, looking for differences. A larger part couldn't bear to face anyone. She fell to her knees in the abandoned room, fighting the urge to cry.

Jane was gone. She was gone forever, the only person who'd really ever took the time to defend and befriend the young hybrid, and she was gone. And it was her fault. She should have been there. She shouldn't have let her captain leave by herself, even for a moment. It should have been her. Almost no one would care if she herself died, but Jane… no. No, Jane was far too important. Spock's mind called, unbidden, what would surely happen once she returned to her Enterprise. The solitude, that would be all the worse now that she knew what it was like to have a friend. No one would speak to her, she was sure, aside from in the line of duty. All would know that she had killed her captain, and all would hate her for it. She hated herself. She deserved no different. There was no way this Enterprise would return for her captain. No, it was to dangerous, and they could not be cleared of all suspicion yet.

Alone. The word pounded at her, unforgiving. Alone. Alone. Forever. Spock pulled back into herself; she would never allow such weakness again. She would always work to atone for this, knowing it was unforgivable. She would accept whatever punishment came, and add on some of her own. Jane was dead. Alone forever.

* * *

Ms Spock strode through the halls, ignoring the stares she received. She pulled up a map of the Enterprise, and saw it was identical to the one to which she was so used. She pursed her lips, and walked back toward the turbolift.

* * *

"Captain, is there any way I can be of assistance?"

"Ah, yes. Can you go down to engeneering and give Scotty a hand with the engines?"

"Yes, captain." Ms Spock turned on her heel, and walked back out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ms Spock walked purposefully toward engineering, till she came to a man with a thick Scottish accent yelling at some poor man who had apparently scratched one of the engines. It was not hard to deduce that this was Mr Scott. "Mr Scott." She said, approaching the scene, and providing an opportunity for the poor engine scratcher to escape.

"Who're you?" The Scotsman demanded.

"I am Ms Spock." Perhaps if Jane wasn't gone, and Vulcan's had emotions, the expression on Mr Scott's face would have been highly amusing.

"Whaa… Mr Spock, what happened to you?"

"I am not Mr Spock, nor have I ever been Mr Spock. I am his counterpart from another universe."

"Aye, not another alternate universe! Ah, well, we can always use another set of hands. See, what we need to do is recalibrate…"

* * *

Ms Spock strode quickly to Captain Kirk, resisting the urge to stay beside him, the only thing she had left of her own captain. "Captain, may I inquire as to where I shall be staying during my time here?"

"Oh." Jim blinked; he hadn't thought of that. "I suppose we can have one of the guest rooms set to Vulcan specifics."

"That will be unnecessary. I am fully capable of resetting the room, and faster than you would be able."

"All right. Mr Spock, would you take, ah, Ms Spock to the room you believe best fitting?"

"Yes captain." The two Spocks walked away from the captain, probably looking incredibly intimidating in the process. In any case, people didn't really make a point to get in their way, although they got some strange looks. The Spocks did not talk, both were shielding their thoughts from the other. Mr Spock was wondering what his female version was thinking. He was also wondering if this was how he acted when his Jim was harmed or taken captive.

Ms Spock was jealous. This Spock still had his captain, even though he probably would have made the same choices she had. It wasn't fair! But no. It wasn't fair of her to judge him like that. Still. She missed her Jane so much.

* * *

"These will be your quarters." Mr Spock informed his companion. "If you require anything, I will assist." Ms Spock surmised he was speaking of things such as meditation equipment. She nodded; thanks were illogical, and walked into her room. She walked over to the bed, and let down her shields. Pain engulfed her being, torturing her with it's claws, Jane was gone. She didn't try to keep the pain at bay, she deserved this, all of it. She didn't sleep that night, only kept herself awake, torturing herself with memories, driving the knife in her chest deeper and deeper till she could bear it no more, and collapsed, blaming herself for her weakness.

* * *

At exactly the time, to the second, that a first officer was to report to the bridge, Ms Spock walked in, along with Mr Spock, of course.

"Ms Spock." Jim said in surprise.

"Captain. Is there a task you wish for me to perform?"

"I suppose you are rather out of a job. Let me see. Mr Spock, do you have any ideas?"

"I suppose, captain, we could divide my duties. I could retain my position as first officer, since I am more familiar with this crew, and she could take over as science officer, allowing us both to also focus on clean up and fixing the engines." Jim appeared to like this idea.

"All right, Ms Spock, does that sound like a good idea to you?"

"It is acceptable."

"All right then. Right now, I think Mr Chekov needs some help getting the navigation systems back online. Feel up to helping him?"

"... I do not feel, captain. However, I am fully capable of assisting… Mr Chekov with the navigation systems."

"Well, that's all we can ask. Go ahead. He's in the tech room."

"Yes captain." Ms Spock walked away. Mr Spock pulled asked Lieutenant Uhura to request a data pad.

"Why do you need a data pad?" Jim questioned curiously.

"So I can transfer my duties as science officer to Ms Spock."

"All right. What's it like?" Spock raised an eyebrow. Really, the man needed to learn some different forms of communication.

"What is what like, captain?"

"Having a double. I haven't had enough time with mine to figure it out yet."

"It is… different, captain. And fascinating to observe myself with so few differences." Jim suddenly thought of something.

"Ah. Spock. I just got these orders tonight, but, ah, is this a good time to tell you that you're parents need transport to Earth, and we're taking them?" Spock suddenly went very still.

"I will inform my counterpart." He walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ms Spock." The Vulcan looked up.

"Do you require my assistance?" Mr Spock noted Mr Chekov had gone, perhaps to fetch some missing instrument.

"Negative. However Mother and Sarek shall be boarding soon. I am uncertain of the specifics, however I thought you may wish to be informed, particularly if your… relationship with Sarek equals mine." (translated from Vulcan)

"Assuming Sarek disowned you also, then yes." Mr Spock nodded.

"Understood." He said, returning to Federation standard. "When I have acquired more specifics, I shall then inform you of them." Ms Spock nodded, grateful, and went back to her task. They had shared all they needed, and each had their respective duties.

Mr Spock left just as Chekov was coming in, though he didn't pay much attention; his mind was brimming with possibilities and questions. He knew the severe physiological repercussions he'd faced growing up and especially when when Sarek had disowned him, would things not be worse for his female self? After all, females were typically more emotional than males. Also, if her mother was Vulcan, then she would (like Mr Spock) have gotten no emotional support there, but if her human parent was male, then it was highly unlikely he would have given large amounts of emotional help also. Perhaps, Mr Spock thought, she had it better than he did. Perhaps the lack of emotional support had been helpful, helping shield her from weakness. Or perhaps it had only served to hurt and confuse her further, with even less basis for understanding her human half than Mr Spock himself had. Fascinating.

* * *

"Ms Spock, your presence is required on the bridge." She nodded, and handed the PADD she had been working on to another science crewman.

"May I inquire as to why I was not simply commed?" Her voice sounded… dead. Something was wrong, Mr Spock knew, but what? Her captain was in danger, however this level of extremity seemed… wrong. Perhaps her shields were simply incredible, Mr Spock rationalized.

"I was on my way to the bridge, so the captain decided I may as well inform you on the way." Ms Spock nodded, and they continued on.

"Do you know why the captain has requested my presence?"

"I do not." Ms Spock nodded, she seemed to do that quite a lot. Mr Spock didn't understand why; simple gestures were often quite easy to misinterpret. Well, females were often illogical. Mr Spock had to admit, though, it was somewhat… displeasing, that his other self was so prone to illogical behavior. He decided not to comment. They finally entered the bridge, and Jim swiveled around in the captain's chair.

"Ms Spock. Do you think you're better than Mr Sulu at piloting?" Ms Spock felt a brief flash of confusion, but really, almost nothing could really phase her anymore.

"I do not know for certain, captain, but I find it very highly probable."

"In that case, take over." Ms Spock raised an eyebrow.

"May I inquire as to why I am relieving helmsman Sulu of his duties?" Sulu gave her a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry, miss, it's not permanent, and I'm not offended. But even I can't pull of a maneuver this delicate." Ms Spock felt her eyebrows draw together, uncomprehending.

"I do not understand. If we are simply returning to the nearest starbase, why would that require such delicate maneuvers?" Jim stared at her.

"We can't go back to a starbase yet, we have to find your captain." For the first time in 5 days, part of Ms Spock came alive.

"What? But we must still be under suspicion. Given the odds of rescuing my captain, even if she is still alive…"

"You're not under that much suspicion!" Jim cried, agast. "Did you really spend all this time thinking we were just going to leave her?" The look on Ms Spock's face could have answered all by itself, even if she had not spoken.

"Yes." She nearly whispered, shocked. "But the chances…"

"This is the Enterprise! Since when did we care about the odds of anything? Now we need Mr Spock to handle the cloaking device, so can you pilot or can't you?" Ms Spock's eyes suddenly looked so determined, everyone felt a very distinct shiver of fear, and almost felt sorry for the Harignauts.

* * *

"3-2-1- WARP!" The Enterprise rocketed forward, both Spock's hovering over their respective panels. Mr Spock had to scramble the Romulan scanners, then immediately activate the cloaking device. Ms Spock had to pull them out of hyperspace at exactly the right time, then pull them sideways, and stop them resting directly on top of the top Romulan vessel. The idea was nearly the exact same one as applied by Han Solo in Star Wars, an ancient terran movie series. The cloaking device would make them seem part of the Romulan vessel, and since they would be on top of the top one, no one could see them visually. Stars streamed by, and then there was a terrible jolt as Ms Spock pulled them out of warp. Mr Spock hit the scramblers, and Ms Spock forced the enterprise onto the top of the topmost ship, which dwarfed the Enterprise completely. Mr Spock slammed on the cloaking device. Everyone took a deep breath and held it. Time passed. Nothing happened. Everyone let the breath out (everyone, of course, only being the humans). Ms Spock stood.

"Captain, who will the landing party consist of?"

"Myself, you, Mr Spock, and three of our redshirts. We'll have to risk beaming down into one of their ships. Come on." The aforementioned people exited the bridge, Mr Spock already comming Giotto for 3 pretty much expendable redshirts (since they were bound to die). They assembled in the transporter room, (the redshirts had already said their goodbyes) and the command to energize was given. Those Harignauts really had no idea what what was coming.

* * *

The team dashed through the halls of the ship Jane's signal had come had a chip implanted that could be used as a tracking device, implanted after a nasty run-in with some Klingons, but that was beside the point. As for now, all that mattered was that they find her, dead or alive. Ms Spock lead the way, body tense and alert. Finally they came to the holding cells. Footsteps. The agents of starfleet hid behind a pillar. They came closer. Ms Spock's hand flew out and with a single pinch the Harnaut jailer was felled. They slipped into the area. Jane was lying on a table, blood covering her broken body. Ms Spock looked murderous. She advanced forward, and gently began undoing the straps that bound her captain to the table. The others stood outside the door, to give her some privacy. Suddenly, the doors snapped closed. Locked. Transparent though they were, to make escapes by prisoners harder, they could still see inside. Harnauts started materializing inside the large room, each with phasers. Their leader sneered.

"Shall we discuss surrender, halfbreed?" He spat the highly uncreative insult as though it were a curse. Ms Spock did not look impressed.

"You may feel free." She stared impassively, moving away from her captain.

"Smart one, aren't you."

"Compared to you." Ms Spock was now in the middle of the circle of 11 Harnauts, and she did not seem scared by anyone's definition. The lead Harnaut snarled, furious.

"Kill her, now!" His minions obeyed, leaping into action. Unfortunately, they had taken on more than they could handle. Ms Spock dashed forward, grabbing two, nerve pinching them, then whirling them about as living shields. The phaser blasts hit the bodies, giving her time to leap into the fray once more. She whirled low, shooting up to give one Harnaut a stunning uppercut to the jaw, knocking him out, then she threw him at one of his partners, knocking him to the ground, giving her time to leap that direction, kicking the felled man's head hard enough to rendered unconscious, then whirling about to face two Harnauts attacking side by side. She sprang forward, whirling about, one foot coming up in a destivating kick, other hand grabbing the helpless Harnaut about the neck, swinging him around, knocking all of his companions to the ground, finally releasing him to fly into one of the metal cages, rendering him unconscious, and with a possible concussion. 5 to go, the leader among them. They got to their feet, wary now, and attacking from a distance, a thing they were unused to; Harnauts always preferred to go in close. Ms Spock dived behind a table like the one Jane was on, and grabbed the tiling of the floor. It pulled up rather easily, obviously not made to withstand a vengeful Vulcan. Spock split the tile in half, and came out tiles blazing. Sort of. She used one to deflect a shot that got too close (there weren't many she allowed to do so) and the other was devoted to spinning frisbee like into one Harnaut's forehead, the ricochet rebounding the metal into the side of his partners head. They dropped like stones, blood gushing. The remaining three looked very scared. Spock rushed them, dropping into a forward role, then springing up to a handstand of sorts, except that each of her feet connected solidly with a Harnaut's face. She sprang up into a flip in the air, and in mid air, solidly punched the lead Harnaut into a wall. He stuck there, his body denting the metal. Ms Spock landed crouched on her feet. She walked over and fiddled with the locking mechanism on the door. It opened. Everyone stared.

"Can you do that?" Jim demanded of Mr Spock.

"No captain."

Ms Spock walked back over to her captain and finished untying her. "Ready for beam up, captain." Kirk nodded, and flipped open his communicator. Scotty's panicked voice filled the room.

"Captain, they were waiting for us! They're attacking now, I don't know how much longer we can evade them!"

"We don't have to: Beam us up, Scotty!"

"Aye sir!" Lights swirled, images warped and twisted before fading away, and they were transported up to the Enterprise. Then all three redshirts died simultaneously. They were placed in the three body bags set aside specifically for them. The bags even had their names embroidered on them. Jane was taken to medbay, and Ms Spock walked beside her every step of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"She'll be fine, Jim. She's banged up, and'll be in pain for a while, but if she's anything like you, she'll be hollering for release anytime now. Actually, no, she'll just be leaving without my permission. Blasted Kirks." Jim grinned.

"Just think of all the fun we'll have, Bones! With two of me, you'll have twice as many people to jam hypos into!"

"Now I know you're just saying that to get a rise outta me, and it's not gonna work…"

"You are certain the Captain will make a full recovery?" Mr Spock interjected.

"Yah, sure. Overprotective hobgoblin." Bones mumbled.

"It is not for myself that I ask this." Mr Spock informed the doctor, a not-frown heavy on his face. "I simply wished to be sure, so that I might inform my other self of that fact." McCoy nodded.

"'Course. Can you believe she thought we were abandoning Jane? What does she think we are?"

"People who do not trust them." Spock replied succinctly. He walked into the med bay from just outside the doors, and met his other self by her captain's side.

"She will be well. Dr McCoy has every confidence that soon she shall be escaping sick bay in a relatively short amount of time." Ms Spock nodded.

"What shall be done with my captain while we are here? Your captain does not have two jobs as we do, and I do not believe either of them would deal well with boredom, if your captain is as mine."

"He is. I am sure they will decide something."

"Yes. They are very good at that."

"That is why they are captain."

"Indeed."

"Do you wish to inspect our mission records? It may prove helpful in deciphering the differences between our two universes."

"Very well. I shall utilize the readers by the beds.

Mr Spock obligingly pulled over one of the readers, and set it to missions. Ms Spock reviewed and kept watch over her captain. Mr Spock returned to his quarters. Bones went to bed. Kirk wondered. He wondered if this was what his Spock did for him.

Now that he thought about it, the light he'd seen in Ms Spock's eyes when she had first come, that light had gone out when Jane had been captured. And even now she was so tense… was this what happened to Spock every time Jim got himself hurt or captured? If so, he really needed to be more careful. He wasn't just the reject orphan kid from Iowa anymore. He now had friends, people who suffered when he did, and while Jim didn't really care if he got himself blown to bits so much anymore (provided it was for what he deemed a good cause, he wasn't anything near suicidal), he didn't want to hurt his friends. That wasn't an option. And if that was what he'd been doing… he'd always known his crew cared for him. But if they were anything like Spock… in a human, perhaps her signs weren't so bad. But to have the power to break through those Vulcan shields, to wreck havoc with that calm ordered mind… and to abuse that power so frequently! Jim knew that from now on, he would so much more careful. He would have to be more careful. He knew he could no longer run into danger without thinking of those haunted eyes, devoid of hope, pain etched into the very essence of the tortured being. But now, of course, there was the issue of how to return the wayward travelers home. Jim, awesome as he knew he was, did not think he wanted to deal with there being two of him, and he knew no one else did. So it appeared they were paying the Delavans another visit.

* * *

"You haf'ta stay in med bay till I clear you!" Came the good doctor's shouting. "You can't leave yet!"

"As my first officer said, I'm not part of your crew, and you have no right to keep me here." Bones threw his hands up in frustration.

"I give up. But if you get blinded, or maimed, or die, don't come crawling to me."

"That would be difficult, I couldn't find you if I was maimed or dead."

"Hmph! Kirks. No sense in any of 'em. Go on, git! And don't infuse my crew with your delusions of health and the unnecessity of medbay. I have enough problems with getting them to come here without you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jane returned teasingly. "Do you know where Ms Spock is."

"I think the hobgobblinette is on the bridge."

"Thanks." Jane walked out of med bay triumphantly, and made her way to the turbolift. She strode onto the bridge, and smiled at her first officer, whose eyes lit up in response.

"Captain. I see you have recovered."

"Yep. So how were things while I was gone?"

"Manageable."

"Miss me?"

"To miss is a human emotion."

Jane started striding forward, ignoring the rest of the bridge crew. "Know how we're getting home yet?"

"Negative. There has been insufficient time to formulate a proper theory."

"All right then. So, where we headed now?" For the first time, the female captain seemed to acknowledge that there were others on the bridge, and widened her focus to include them all. It was Jim who answered.

"We're going to pick up Mr Spock's parents. We have to transport them to Earth because their transport fell through. It'll be a long ride to Earth, but we pick them up on the planet Thalin." Jane gave a wince.

"Right. Well, how long before we get to them?"

"They'll be here by tomorrow." Jane nodded.

"All right. So, what can I do?"

"My paperwork?" Jim suggested hopefully. He received a death glare for his troubles.

"I would suggest that for now the captain acquaint herself with our missions. My counterpart's findings were most helpful in dissecting some of the differences between our two universes."

"I thought they were the same." Jane pointed out, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

"Mostly." Spock clarified. "However there are some differences. There were some planets we could not visit in due to our gender; having males there would be seen as a desecration of their temple."

"Like Mynaroth." Jane realized. "That's where Ms Spock learned to fight like she does now. Aside from the neck pinch and other Vulcan stuff." Jim nodded in understanding.

"Also, I think we're forgetting something. How are we going to tell the two of us apart?" Jim queered. "I mean, if we're both going by 'captain' things are going to get confusing real fast.

"You can call me Jane." Jane grinned. "After all, I'm not captain here." Her smile grew. "That also goes for you Spock. Both of you."

"That is acceptable." Mr Spock relented. "After all, it would be illogical of me to do otherwise."

"I have already been referring to you as "my captain" to reduce confusion." Ms Spock stated. "As you are still my captain, then I shall continue to refer to you as such unless it is otherwise possible to confirm your specific identity in relation to my statments."

"I'm not going to get you to use my name, am I?"

"Negative, captain."

"Stubborn Vulcan."

"Yes, captain." Jane rolled her eyes good - naturedly, and turned to Jim.

"May I ask where I'm going to be staying?"

"Yes, ah, I believe there's an available room next to Ms Spocks. Do you … want to check it out?"

"All right." Jane agreed. "Ms Spock, would you like to take me?"

"That would be agreeable." The half Vulcan deadpanned. The two walked off the bridge, and Jim stared after them.

"That was so weird."

"Weird captain?" Jim didn't even need to see his first to know off the undoubtedly hovering eyebrow.

"Talking to myself. It's really disconcerting."

"Perhaps the fact that she is also an aesthetically pleasing female that you cannot be attracted to without being debatably auto sexual, is another reason for your discomfort." Jim snorted, looking embarrassed. Chekhov and Sulu stifled giggles.

"Warp 6, Mr Sulu." Jim growled.

"Yes sir." Sulu returned, as the ship went that 1 warp faster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"This'll do fine." Jane said, standing inside her new part time quarters. "So… about your parents…"

"I would prefer you did not bring up that topic." Vulcanese for 'git ov my case or else'. Jane was quite fluent in Vulcanese. She got off Spock's case.

"All right." Awkward silence. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I have taken the temporary position of science officer. I have also quite extensively searched the records for differences between our two universes. I have found more than you would have thought."

"Really?"

"Affirmative, captain. However, as one example, I assume you are able to recall how at first, due to the apprehension of starfleet as to sending the first predominantly female starship into space, resulting to our posting…"

"On the 'easy missions'. Huh. Some easy missions."

"They could not have anticipated the Romulan attack on our section."

"Or the time warps, kidnappings, superweapons, and so on. Those were the most unrelaxing easy missions I've ever been on."

"Agreed. However, as this ship is predominantly male, they were not sent one those missions."

"Really? That would make for some huge differences."

"Most of our missions have been the same. Obviously they were alike enough that our personalities closely resemble that of our counterparts."

"I suppose. You know, I'm not sure since I haven't seen their you to much yet, but I think your shielding is even better than other you."

"Thank you captain."

"Why do you think that is?"

"It may be due to the fact that assuming everyone else in this universe is the reverse gender of what we are familiar with, then my counterpart would have had a female human for a mother."

"Ah. So, he'd have had more affection as a child?"

"Highly probable."

"Do you think that's good or bad?"

"I am unsure at this time." Jane nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll make myself at home. Think we can find a chess set later?"

"That is highly probable."

"All right then. After supper?"

"Very well." The two parted ways, and Spock returned to her quarters to meditate. She had already acquired the proper materials from her male duplicate, and was determined to erase any possible emotion she might feel about the unavoidable meeting with Sarek and … human wife. The thought of having a human mother was still strange, disturbing even. This would require much meditation; thankfully, she was not needed on the bridge having only gone at all to deliver a report. She wondered what her parents would be like in this universe. How strange that now of all times she was brought here, it would be a rare time when Sarek would be on board!

* * *

 

The Vulcan ambassador and his wife had come on board, however, they had not been notified of the… situation, as a minor ion storm had knocked out communications for a bit. Nothing serious, but it would make for a bit of a nasty surprise.

"Ambassador. Lady Amanda." Jim said in greeting, walking up to meet the couple. "Ah, I feel there is something we should warn you about."

"Has the storm damaged the Enterprise?" Amanda queered in worry.

"No, no, nothing like that. But on our last mission, ah, Spock and I were captured…" Amanda shot forward and latched onto Jim's arm.

"What? Is he hurt? He-he's not… he's not…"

"He's fine." Jim reassured quickly. "Not a scratch on him. But they used us for a science experiment, and, well, nowthere'stwoofhim." Amanda stared.

"What?"

"Ah, we now have Mr Spock… and… Ms Spock. There's also a female me." Sarek and his wife stared. Jim waited. Amanda spoke first.

"I have a daughter. I have a daughter! Sarek, we have a daughter!" This wasn't quite what Jim had been expecting, and he didn't want to rain on the woman's parade, but he couldn't just let that keep going.

"Well, by blood, I suppose. She joined starfleet to, and…" Amanda seemed quite disappointed, but not deterred.

"Well tell me about her. What is she like?"

"You can meet her yourself, if you want. She's in science." Amanda beamed. Sarek looked like he was in a Vulcan state of shock.

"All right. I'm going to go meet my daughter." She left, not looking back, probably because Sarek might have staged an argument if she had. Sarek stared after her, then turned his attention back to Jim. They were alone by the captain's request, as he had wanted to be alone with Sarek when the revelation was given. Probably this had been a good decision.

"Would it be appropriate for me to request that you relate all that you know of… Ms Spock to me?"

"Yeah, fine." Jim squirmed uncomfortably. "She's science officer and first officer in her universe, she's from another universe where everyone is… genderswapped, she has pretty much the same relationship with your... counterpart and your counterparts… husband. Her emotional control is incredible, as good if not better than Mr Spock's. Mostly she's just the same." Sarek seemed to process this.

"Very well. Thank you. Your information has proved most valuable. If you shall excuse me, I shall depart to my quarters." Jim watched him go. Perhaps since Ms Spock was not actually a part of his crew, it wouldn't be necessary for them to ever see each other. Hopefully. Of course, this was the Enterprise. The strangest things happened here, as a rule, the only exception to said rule being that it would be strange if no strange things happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Amanda paused by the science door, breathing deeply. She'd always wanted a daughter. Always. She loved Spock to pieces (not that he'd ever understand that) but she'd also wanted another child, a little girl. But it had been so hard just to get Spock, and there had been so many miscarriages, it was thought best not to try anymore, at least until science had developed to such a point where it was safer for a Vulcan/Human hybrid to come into existence. And now, she had a daughter. She knew she wasn't going to be all smiles and hugs, she was after all, Vulcan, but Amanda would love her anyway. She already did. She entered the room.

"Spock?" Her voice was hesitant, restrained. There. Movement in a far corner. She couldn't see: Science was darker than the hallways, possibly the storm had damaged the lighting, and her eyes were still adjusting. The figure moved into the light, and Amanda saw. Shoulder length raven black hair, coming to sharp, pristine, shining points, the ears gracefully curved into points just like in her son, body thin and graceful. The eyes… the eyes were the same. Amanda gasped, and Spock stared back, each evaluating the other.

Spock-

Spock stared at her mother. She had an… elegance about her, a smooth moving gracefulness that her father lacked. She had high cheekbones, as Emmanuel did, the eyes were the same. Fascinating.

normal-

"What should I call you?" Spock's voice broke the silence, nearly causing Amanda to jump.

"I would prefer Mother. And you?"

"If you are like my father, then I doubt I shall be able to convince you to use my title."

"So Spock it is?"

"I suppose… mother."

"All right, Spock." A pause. "I always wanted a daughter. Well, a second child. I suppose this is sort of like that for me."

"Father also once remarked that it was a shame that he did not have a 'big strapping son' in addition to myself. He said we would have made a lovely pair."

"Well you do." Amanda said decidedly. "Although, Spock isn't quite 'strapping'."

"Vulcan males rarely are at his age, at least by terran standards." Another pause, during which Spock stared confusedly at Amanda. "May I inquire as to why you are…" she seemed to search for words. "Staring at my person?" Amanda gave a small giggle.

"I just… I just want to hug you." Spock's eyebrow flew up to heaven, and she took an unconscious step back.

"I would prefer you did not."

"I know. I just…, oh, I can't believe I have a daughter."

"It is… fascinating to believe that I am in possession of a human mother."

"I know. Why… why are you here?"

"My captain and I were brought from our universe by Delavan's."

"I see. Are you hurt at all? I know what Jim said, but I want to be sure."

"I am unharmed. I suffered minor injuries and was drugged, however I am in perfect condition as of the present. My captain was the only one who sustained any injuries. She was captured by Harnauts, however she is also returned, and is now back on duty."

"Sounds like you've been busy."

"That would be accurate."

"I apologize, however I have an experiment to conduct, and a report to fill by a certain date. If you do not mind…"

"No, no, it's fine. I should be getting back to Sarek anyway."

"Very well." Ms Spock returned to her project, and Amanda left, smiling uncontrollably.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sarek had indeed retreated to his quarters. Two Spocks. As if one was not enough. Also, apparently she was also in starfleet. Was the hybrid doomed to be a rebel? Apparently so. He admitted he had formerly wished Spock was female. Perhaps, he had thought, as a female he would not have left Vulcan. Obviously, this was not so. Disappointing. He settled down to meditate. This was how Amanda found him. Probably the best way to describe her entrance was that she bounced. Bounced onto the bed, bubbling over with energy. Bounced exuberantly, totally wrecking Sarek's meditation.

"She's beautiful, Sarek. Beautiful!" Sarek gave a not-sigh, and stood.

"I presume you are speaking of Commander Spock's female version?"

"Of course! Who else?" Sarek did not answer this question.

"I suppose you wish to describe her." He was not curious. He was not excited about having a daughter. He was only making a scientific inquiry. That was all.

"She has gorgeous jet black hair, and exquisite brown eyes. She looks so… perfect, Sarek!" Perhaps this was not the best manner to gain objective information on his daughter. And there was definitely no chill of joy that ran through Sarek at the thought of having female offspring. He was just cold. He turned up the thermostat. "You should see her." Sarek stiffened.

"No."

"Why?"

"I do not wish to."

"That's not a reason."

"She acted as Spock did."

"She had that choice."

"And she abused it. Do you truly expect me to willingly interact with her?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying."

"You are being illogical."

"And you love me anyway."

"Love is an emotion."

"Exactly."

* * *

 

Yellow lights flashed. Sirens screamed. Yellow alert was on. Ms Spock flew as fast as she could without going beyond a speed walk to the bridge, nodon'tletJanegoagainnononononono. The turbolift dutifully carried her to the bridge, where Jane awaited. This was illogical. Just because the last alert had preluded her captain's capture, that did not necessitate that this one would also take Jane from her. Spock clamped down on her emotions, and forced them aside. Feelings were irrelevant. Logic was all that mattered. She strode onto the bridge and pulled up short. Sarek. It had to be her. Him. The preasence was so undeniably that of her mother… father? She shook it off, she would not let him distract her.

"Captain." Her voice pierced the bridge, and Sarek turned.

Sarek-

"Captain." Sarek turned. Spock. This must be her. Sarek was on the bridge because the needed help in deducing how best to disable the field that held them captive, and Sarek had interacted with this species before. That was obviously quite unfortunate. She strode forward, and Sarek noted that in basic body composition, she was reasonably similar to Spock, except for the obvious differences as a female. He wondered what her full name was. He didn't think he would ever ask. "Captain, may I inquire as to why my presence is required?"

normal-

"We're stuck with no power. Our dilithium crystals were blown out by some sort of energy radiating from the planet we're orbiting. We're setting a field around our power converter, so it won't happen again, but they're blown apart. We can't possibly fix them. We need to beam someone down to get more crystals, we're getting readings that there are some in one of the abandoned underground passageways. We need to get them, but we can only beam down 2 people, and we can only do it once. The transporters won't have enough power for anything else." Ms Spock nodded at the lieutenant who had delivered the message, obviously he was on the bridge to inform the bridge crew of the situation, and turned to Jim.

"Captain, if this is true, there are only a few types of radiation that could cause effects such as this. One is Marvidian energy, one is Sarsidion, and one is Markineos. Which is it?"

"Marvidian." Jim said grimly. "Got any ideas?"

"In order to transport that many crystals on a planet with high Marvidian energy, it would be necessary to use a ecohydronic compressor. The knowledge of how to use one is highly rare." Mr Spock spoke up.

"Indeed. Even I am unsure of how to use one, and there is not time to learn. The transporters only have (insert unit of time) before they will cease to function completely. However, I can see no alternative solution." Mr Spock admitted.

"I am well versed in the methods of use for a ecohydronic compressor." Sarek informed them. "However, my assistance alone is not enough."

"I am able to operate such a machine." Ms Spock spoke up. "I was informed of the methods while one one of our beginning missions to Myteranieos, one which you did not partake in."

"So together you could get those crystals?" Jim burst out.

"Potentially." Ms Spock deadpanned. "However the odds…"

"Are better than if we sit here and do nothing." Jim cut her off. "If we do that, we don't have any chance at all."

"That is incorrect." Ms Spock corrected. "We would have a one in 66972483…"

"All right, but our chances are far better if we send you two down there. Agreed?"

"That is correct."

"Alright, so are you two going?"

"It would be illogical to refuse." Sarek grounded out Vulcanly.

"He is correct. As we have a time limit, sooner would undoubtedly be better." Jim nodded.

"Thankfully other me is in engineering helping with a problem that flashed up; everyone else was too busy to go down. You'd better leave before she gets back. I'll comm Mr Scott." Jim advised. Ms Spock nodded.

"Yes captain." She turned, and, with Sarek, walked back onto the turbo lift. The best thing to do would be to get this over with as soon as possible, within the bounds of safety and logic, of course.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Energize." A command given. An order issued. The lights of the Enterprise swirled and distorted, changing into something dark and damp, cold and hard. Horribly old concrete floors with outdated metal pipes gave the appearance of a sewer from hundreds of years ago. Water dripped from the ceiling, and collected in stagnant puddles on the floor. Both Vulcans shivered against the biting cold, uncomfortable even for a human. Age old graffiti adorned the walls in occasional patches, mostly worn off my water and age. Ms Spock checked the tracer for the direction of the dilithium crystals, and the two set off, never speaking, never looking at each other.

* * *

Ms Spock's head jerked up, ears perked, catching something Sarek did not. He turned an inquisitive glance to the woman, whose entire body had gone still, tense, not moving a single muscle, barely even breathing. Only her eyes shifted suddenly, before she sprang forward with all the speed and grace of a panther, grabbing Sarek and hurling him to the side in a single motion, just before the rocks tumbled in right behind the two. Sarek was shocked by the woman's (he still had a hard time accepting that this was his daughter) touch. Vulcans were touch telepaths, and they had to erect shields to protect themselves because of it. Shields both prevented their own thoughts from being sensed by other Vulcans, and ensured that they did not receive unwelcome thoughts from the other. But no matter how good the shields were, Sarek had never encountered shields that completely kept their owners mind a secret. Until now. It was a completely disorienting experience. There were no thoughts or sense of being even to give the slightest hint that the combination of matter in front of him was an actual living person. She might as well have been a droid. The… blankness was completely foreign, and Sarek didn't know what to think of it. It was completely disorienting, and consequently, Sarek was completely confused. There was also the issue of how the hybrid had known the roof was going to collapse. She pushed up off of him, and he sat up, relatively unharmed, and stared.

"Your shields are quite impressive. I do not believe I have ever encountered their equal." She gave a nod of appreciation.

"The Sarek of my world impressed them upon me, along with many other things, such as styles of self defence. He wished for me to become independent. You see how well he succeeded." The blue science officer uniform practically screamed "REBEL!" They fell silent after that for a time, and continued walking.

"How did you come to the realization that the ceiling was compromised?"

"I heard it begin to fall."

"I heard no such thing."

"My senses are more highly attuned than yours. I was captured during one mission and used as an experiment. The results heightened my senses considerably."

"Why did the Commander Spock of this universe not undergo such an experiment?"

"My captor was seeking revenge for his daughter. He wished to accomplish this by sacrificing a female to Haltaka, the Cateron god of popcorn." Sarek blinked.

"Popcorn?"

"The man's daughter died choking on a piece of popcorn."

"I see." Sarek didn't see.

"I find it best to not try to understand such things. They are not logical, and are generally a waste of time to attempt to understand."

"I shall take your advice in the future." Ms Spock nodded. They continued on.

* * *

With miles ahead, the pair had no time to rest. However, since they were both Vulcans, this did not prove a problem. They needed neither food nor water, rest nor sleep, at least not yet. They could continue the miles; they had to. They did not chatter as humans might; Vulcans had no need for such things, and the two had nothing to say to each other. They continued on, feet tapping against the hard floor, Spock's regulation heels (that even her male counterpart wore, look it up) and Sarek's ever practical normal ones, the sounds of both echoing off the closely proportioned walls. It happened when Spock was studying some cracks and holes in the wall, determining of their present path was safe. Sarek turned when he heard the click of claws. Perhaps Spock was to absorbed to hear it, but Sarek heard.

He froze, and was about to warn Spock that they were not alone, when a large hairy beast leapt from a hole in the roof, tackling him to the ground to reach Spock. She got her hands around it's neck almost instantly, but it's teeth still sank into her shoulder, it's teeth making short work of any bone it encountered. Spock gasped, and tried to get her feet under her to kick it off, but the thing's body was in the way. It was to heavy to roll off, and she couldn't move her left arm, as a result of the bite. She also didn't think the nerve pinch would work on a creature like this, it's anatomy was to different. The thing reared it's head back up, and went in for the kill, sensing its prey was wounded. Spock was pretty sure there was nothing she could do. Then Sarek grabbed the thing by the scruff of the neck, and threw it into the cave wall, hard enough to crack it's neck. Spock struggled to sit up, however Sarek put an end to that.

"You are too injured to attempt such a motion at the moment." Spock lay back down.

"We cannot stay here. I must continue."

"Affirmative, however it would be best to first bandage your wound. You will do us no good if you bleed out before we reach our destination."

"I am unsure of how long it will take to reach our destination. We may not have time for…"

"That is uncertain, and your blood will only attract more predators." Sarek took a bandage from the med kit they had with them, one of the two things they had aside from the ecohydronic compressor they had taken from an old dusty closet deep in the forgotten bowls of engineering. He began to wrap the wound as Spock looked away.

"You are correct. I am unsure as to why I did not realize that earlier."

"It is probable that there was some amount of venom in the creature's fangs. If this is so, we must move faster than before." Sarek finished wrapping the wound. "The creature would not be so near here if the area was unstable as we were investigating into. It is safe to continue forward." Spock nodded, and moved onward, stumbling, but righting herself, always going forward, because really, they had no choice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

Jim paced the floor, it was unsettling to know that, from his universe or not, he was sending Spock down to that planet with so few odds of survival. There wasn't another choice, but he always felt this way when he put Spock in danger. The quickened heartbeat, the anxiety clawing at him that he could never let out because he was the captain, and the  _captain_  had to be  _perfect_. Always. Jim resisted the urge to punch the wall.

He'd sent Spock into worse. He knew that. And in fact, if they didn't complete their mission, Sarek and female Spock would be the only ones to survive. But he knew that it wouldn't matter to Spock. That there would be a part of her that would wish she had gone down with her captain. She would live, eat, sleep, breath, but that would be it. That thing that made her Spock, that light in her, that beauty, would be put out. She would never be the same person gain.

And it would be his fault. Jim strode down to med bay. There was nothing he could do on the bridge, and Bones should be able to distract him.

When he reached entered the room, he saw Spock, his Spock, standing there, seemingly waiting for something.

"What're you doing here, Spock?"

Spock turned (he'd almost definitely heard Jim come in, but sometimes he just pretended he didn't to make his human shipmates more comfortable), and assumed his standard military official stance.

"Captain. I was investigating the medical reports from our counterparts. Dr McCoy has gone to retrieve some of the tests from the files room."

"I see. Well… do you think they'll make it down there?" He already knew Spock's response, but he always asked, and the consistency, the steadiness, never failed to calm him; steady in the swirling maelstrom that was so often his life.

"Captain, it would be illogical to have a personal opinion on the matter."

Just then Bones walked in, datapads in his arms, and mumbling grumpily under his breath, in some ways as wonderfully consistent as Spock. But in a different way, one that was somehow had a deeper feeling. Jim couldn't quite describe how each of his best friends made him feel, but Bones had more of a earthy deep feeling in his consistency. It was reliable, familiar, and made him feel like there was more to life than the smooth metal of space. He was safe somehow, someone Jim could break down to; cry to and know that everything would be the same when he felt better. Someone who knew him and his flaws and cared for him anyway.

Spock was something smooth and cool, a breeze or a flowing river running over him, soothing him bringing him into a calm focus where he could think clearly. It was a beautiful feeling calm and consistent. It was the anchor he'd look to so many times on the bridge whenever he felt unsure or didn't know quite what to do. Spock would look at him, radiating quiet confidence, letting Jim know that no matter what Spock would follow his captain, that he always believed in him, that he knew that Jim was going to make the right choice, whether it worked out or not.

They were each so critical and he needed them so much. Opposing yet same; fire and water, but then again, it was said together fire and water would bring about the end of the world. And when they did work together there was no stopping them.

Wondering where all of that had come from, Jim managed to come back to reality to the sound of Bones's voice.

"-and of course with all that stinking physiology I didn't have nearly enough time to conduct the necessary tests, and now she's running willy nilly all over that stinking planet, and I really don't know why people think I have such a redundant position! I get no respect around here! Chief Medical Officer! It means something! And there are things I have to do that come with the job! But no one around here believes that, and it's all " _make a miracle cure_ " this, and " _chase your captain and first officer around the ship for a stinking **physical**_ " that! I don't know how anyone expects me to do my job in this position…"

"Maybe we just think you're really special, Bones." Jim grinned.

"Fine excuse for demanding the impossible of a man all the time." McCoy muttered darkly, crossing his arms. "I'm a doctor not a magician! I can't be expected to be perfect all the time!"

"Indeed, doctor, I do not expect you to be perfect any of the time." Spock interjected.

**"Why you insufferable green blooded pointy eared good for nothing hobgoblin!"**  Bones raged, as Jim snorted. Bones's yelling and Spock's measured responses grew into a pleasant, familiar, background and everything seemed to be just right. Everything would be fine, he just knew it.

* * *

Everything was going terribly. Ms Spock was managing to keep going, but she was stumbling, and the slippery puddles weren't helping any. Several time Sarek had been forced to reach out and steady her, and once he'd even sensed her mind, a sure sign that she was losing control.

It was… disconcerting. And it made him think. Sarek had never approved of Spock's decision to join Starfleet. It was not the Vulcan way. Spock's leaving reflected badly on humans, and on Amanda in particular. It was, in Sarek's opinion, an illogical and somewhat self centered, with no justifiable reasons behind it. At least this was what he had thought at first. It was what he had believed as Spock had left Vulcan, and betrayed thousands of years of Vulcan teaching.

How could Spock believe his own beliefs to be superior to so many generations of Vulcan teachers, scholars… everyone. Many of them being more intelligent and talented than Spock himself. This was in no way an insult (for one thing it was a statement of fact) and also, Spock was obviously not the perfect Vulcan, and as the Human saying went, there was always someone better. And there had been better Vulcans in the past than Spock. It was illogical of Spock to believe himself above all of them.

So he had terminated their father son relationship. He had refrained from speaking to Spock, associating with Spock, or even keeping himself appraised on Spock's condition, despite all of Amanda's best efforts to reunite them.

Although… it was impossible not to hear of Spock. It wasn't long before Spock's scientific discoveries, inventions, and overall abilities made Spock's name commonplace among intellectuals. Sarek wondered why this had not happened at all on Vulcan. It probably did not matter. Then Spock had been assigned to the Enterprise under Captain Christopher Pike. This was… surprising. And also highly displeasing that Spock would optionally be a crew member of a starship.

Despite everything Starfleet said about promoting peace, starships were also weapons of war and violence. They fought Klingon and Romulan vessels; they fought with newly discovered hostile alien races. They were often instruments of death. How could Spock even consider taking part in something like this? It was so… not Vulcan. So wrong and different that Sarek could not even begin to understand it, or want to.

Then he was placed under the Command of James T Kirk. Sarek still did not understand. Nor did he want to.

And yet… somewhere along the way… somewhere along the inventions and discoveries, the recognition, and most of all the reports of lives saved… he had become… proud perhaps? In Spock. He would never say it of course; Amanda was right: he was stubborn. He was aware of this. It was part of what made him a good ambassador. But he was proud. Spock had succeeded, and had bettered and saved lives in so many ways. This was… good, and what Sarek aspired to do as an ambassador. So… he was proud of Spock.

He had ignored it of course. It was an irrelevant emotion. But… here. Seeing this Spock… equally rebellious obviously… struggling on, possibly dying…

He's always known Spock could die. That was obvious: he was aboard a starship. However… it had never been truly real before. And that was illogical. Nothing about his current situation changed anything about the past at all. However… it seemed to be giving him… a revelation. Because Spock was so weak, limping along, and… she could die. Spock could die. Sarek's own son.

He could die. And Sarek wondered what his son thought of him. They obviously weren't on good terms. But… did Spock think Sarek ashamed of him? That had been true at first. It had been difficult to see beyond the rebellion, the apparent illogicality… but… he wasn't anymore. Not when Spock had accomplished more in Starfleet than could be expected on Vulcan.

Did Spock think Sarek had rejected him completely? Did he think that Sarek no longer even thought of Spock as his son, that Sarek had rejected Spock so utterly that he no longer cared for him at all? And Vulcans did care about their families; in fact that had very strong familial bonds that were incredibly painful to break. Something had kept Sarek from breaking his bond with Spock. It was completely closed off, truebut Sarek hadn't rejected him. But how could Sarek defy Vulcan tradition? No matter what he was first and foremost a Vulcan. Everything else was second to that. And it was not the Vulcan way to hold emotional attachments to someone who had defied the Vulcan way as Spock had. But… Sarek had not rejected him.

Did Spock think Sarek did not worry over him? Did he think that when he head the reports of Spock being so badly damaged, often to the extent that he was in danger of death of complete debilitation that Sarek had no response? Because when Sarek heard such things it was as though a cold hand gripped his heart.

Did Spock think everything was gone because he had left? That Sarek was not worried for his safety? That Sarek had cast Spock aside like something disposable, replaceable?

It made him wonder. And it made him wonder how much the restraints of his pride, the restraints of the Vulcan Way were really worth. It would not take long to tell… only a few sentences and so much would be set right, with no need for a repeat performance. It truly made him wonder...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

"ETA is five minutes." Spock's high and tired voice cut through the dank stillness of stagnant air.

Sarek nodded. "Acknowledged."

At this point he was using one arm to support his daughter as she limped along: while she could reach their destination unaided, it was vital that she be in proper condition to operate the compressor. It was a two person job, as while the compressor contained it's own power supply in order to teleport itself, constant adjustments needed to be made to account for the planet's shifting energy field, which required all of one person's attention.

For the other person's part, the compressor was a crude form of technology, lacking the delicate technology of starship transporters. It was not corresponding with another transporter on board, and, thus, required precise input of where to transport.

Thus, one person needed to put in coordinates for transport relative to the compressor's location, while the other person gave the proper energy and power measurements necessary to account for energy interference.

As they approached the crystals, Sarek released Spock so she could begin setting up the compressor in the middle of the rounded cavern. Sarek began retrieving the crystals. They had brought mining phasors with them, which could be set to disintegrate everything around a particular entered material. In this case, dilithium crystals.

Once the crystals were arranged by their sides, the two began calibrations. The first thing necessary was to decide on a time to beam up. This would control where the  _Enterprise_  would be, and, thus, where to beam up to. This was Spock's job. Sarek would be accounting for the energy field.

"ETA is 2 minutes."

"Acknowledged."

Spock's fingers danced over metal controls. If the planet had a circumference of 52,453 miles an the  _Enterprise_  was maintaining an orbit of six miles with a variation of half a mile unless…

Sarek waited for Spock to make headway before beginning to take readings of the planetary disruptions and begin compensating for them. This was, in actuality, the more difficult job, as the standards were constantly changing, as opposed to the definiteness of Spock's goal. Normally, their positions would be reversed, but Spock was barely in a condition to perform advanced rocket science in her head, and was thus forced into her current position.

Sarek kept up his series of computations while keeping a watchful eye on his daughter. Her skin was wax and her eyes melting ice, glassy and unfocused. Still, there was a determination in them that let Sarek know that she would see her duty performed no matter what, and that they would both be delivered to the  _Enterprise_  as long as she continued to draw breath.

A high pitched screeching noise rent the air as the compressor compressed the time and space continuum, sucking all the moisture out of the air as it did so. The two were landed in the engine room of the  _Enterprise._  Spock collapsed and green fluid slicked the floor.

Sarek rushed to an intercom.

* * *

"Well, Ms Spock, you have managed to, once again, get in trouble, bleed on the floor, bleed all over my medbay, and live to tell the tale. I am now firmly convinced that if you ever had an encounter with an angry puppy you would end up here. Try to stay out of trouble next time! Go to the planet: do science. That was your mission. And  _you_  managed to-"

"Bones, Bones! I'm sure our beleaguered passenger doesn't need this as a wake up call!" Jim smiled reassuringly at Ms Spock. "Welcome back. And, we have good news."

"Yep." Came a higher, though similar sounding voice. Captain Jane T Kirk enthused, arms crossed over her chest and a smile holding to her face. "We've got company."

Ms Spock raised an eyebrow. "What a coincidence."

"Not at all." Spock informed her from his place at Jim's side. "Your  _Enterprise_  seems to take similar attitude to ours concerning missing captains and first officers."

"They are here?"

"Here, and some have beamed over." Jim grinned. "Mr Spock will be quite eager to have some assistance against Mrs Bones."

"Nobody calls her that!" McCoy reprimanded grumpily. "And for good reason. It sounds stupid."

Ms Spock immediately began sitting up. "Shall we leave immediately, Captain?"

"I do believe so, my dear Ms Spock." Jane offered a hand, and Spock pulled herself out of the bed.

"It's been a pleasure, me, Mr Spock and Mr Bones." Jane offered cheerfully. "All the same, this is where we must bid you  _adieu_. It's been an adventure: much like in our own world we spent most of the time captured or in medbay, and we got boarded. I think our universes are very much alike."

"Well, me and Ms Spock, we've had an enchanting time being captured and boarded alongside you. Come back later, if you can. We'll leave the backdoor open." Jim grinned, and the two women walked out of medbay.

_Woosh_

_Click_

* * *

Christine was interrupted from her work by the ambassador Sarek, whose presence immediately announced the need for undivided attention.

"Ambassador. Dr McCoy isn't here right now, but I can help if you need anything, or I could call him…"

"No need, nurse. My inquiry is simple. The interuniversal travelers have been properly restored to their dimension, correct?"

"Yes, sir, that's correct."

"Good. What was the condition of Ms Spock when she departed? She was vitaly injured the last time I saw her."

"She was fully functional and making a complete recovery."

Sarek turned around to see Spock standing in the doorway. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"If you two don't mind, I think I should go run some tests in the botany lab." Christine excused herself, glancing over her shoulder at the estranged father and son as she left.

Neither Spock nor Sarek moved.

"I am surprised you felt it necessary to make such an inquiry."

"Why should I not?"

"It is not vital information in relation to yourself."

Sarek's eyes narrowed as his thoughts turned. "And why should it not be? In a sense, I am bonded to her. In a sense, I am responsible for her."

"I see no reason that you should be responsible for her."

"Do you not?" Sarek fought to keep his lips from pursing. Could Spock not make this simple? And yet… Sarek was the father and elder in the situation. This was his responsibility. He could not rely on Spock to bridge gaps Sarek had created.

"Spock. There has never been a formal rift between us. I do not suppose we needed a formal rift. However, while I still do not completely approve of your choice to enlist in Starfleet, do not assume that I feel shame at you. Do not assume that I feel you any sort of disgrace. Do not assume that I do not yet think of you as my son."

* * *

 

"Captain. Thinking, I assume?"

"Correct as always, Ms Spock."

"Is something the matter concerning our counterparts…?"

"No, no. Nothing of the kind. Just wondering… if so much stayed the same when so much was different… how much free will do we really have? How much is determined by the universe at large and what can or should we do about it?"

"Perhaps, captain, we are simply strong willed individuals who do not let things keep us from our goals."

"You know what? Maybe that's it. Come on. It's time to go where no woman has gone before."


End file.
